Complete and Total Randomness
by the ebil fuzz
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles I wrote, and it's mainly just things that run across my head. Contains some yaoi but most yaoi included will be SpencerBryan. Parings include: TalaxOC, BryanxOC, BryanxSpencer and a few others that might surface later.
1. Cuddle Fail

He let his fingers linger over her cheek, the steady breathing coming from the smaller girl in his arms calming to the point he was able to rest his head on the warm pillow and close his eyes.

It was nights like this that he was glad that he even [i]had[/i] someone else, and it wasn't like she didn't say funny things at wildly inappropriate moments. He let a smile creep across his face as he made himself comfortable on the bed made for one, and he thought the two of them made the cramped space work quite nicely.

He didn't open his eyes when Brooke stirred in his arms, figuring she was just doing the same thing he was.

"Bryan…." Her voice muttered as she moved again.

"Yeah?" he replied, eyebrows raising as if he was looking at her even if they both knew that he wasn't.

"Could you move?" she began, shifting yet again as she pushed up against him. "You're squishing my face."


	2. Broken Promise

Tala held Sya tightly in his arms, trying desperately to stem her tears as the same substance leaked from his eyes. He wanted to make it better…to make it so that Sya didn't have to go through all those abortions because Boris wanted sex that she wasn't willing to give.

He moved his hand to the back of her head, knotting his fingers in her long, blonde locks to press her face into the curve of his neck. No matter how often he tried to promise both her and himself that he'd never let it happen again…that he'd protect her no matter what, things always fell through because of the guards dragging him off.

Tala pressed his lips to Sya's hair, his eyes shut tightly, trying to block out all the hurt and anger he was feeling for Sya-and somewhere in all that himself.

"I'm so sorry."

What else was there for him to say?


	3. Achluophobia

Brooke rifled through various papers scattered across her floor, picking up a piece of paper that must have belonged to Ian. He was always into all that phobia stuff and knowing just what everything was called. Several different things were scrawled across the lined paper in Ian's signature chicken-scratch, and Brooke had to squint and turn the paper sideways just to read what it said.

"Photophobia…Sya has that one…" she murmured, reading down the list further to figure out just what it was that Ian had starred at the very bottom of the page. Her eyebrows knit as she laughed, her eyes scanning across the word.

"Achluophobia…what a stupid name…wonder what it is," Brooke said, "Fear of sneezing too hard or something maybe."

She let the paper drop to the floor, moving on, totally ignoring the words next to it.

'Fear of the Dark'


	4. Heads I win, Tails You Lose

"Alright, here's what we'll do, since neither of us can agree who's gonna be on bottom," Spencer began with an amused smile. He showed Bryan and quarter, sitting cross-legged on the bed they currently shared. "Heads I win, tails you lose, deal?"

Bryan nodded, not thinking twice about what Spencer had said. He couldn't figure out just what it was with the smirk plastered all over Spencer's face, but, then again, Bryan was far too horny to even be thinking right now.

Spencer simply shrugged and flipped the coin, lifting his hand from the coin to show Bryan it had landed on heads.

"I win," he stated simply, a grin on his face.

Bryan's face fell. "Two out of three?"

"Fine fine, two out of three."

Spencer flipped the coin again, showing Bryan Tails this time.

"And you lose again. Bend that sweet ass over," Spencer said, looking over to see a confused expression crossing the other's face.

"How can I have lost tw-" Bryan paused, thinking it over. "Dammit!"

Spencer laughed and pressed a kiss to Bryan's forehead. "You really gotta learn to think things through better…"

Bryan looked hesitant and Spencer smiled gently.

"I'll be gentle, don't worry."


	5. Big Mistake

"Spencer?!" Sya called from her room in the hotel suite.

"Uh-huh?"

"Have you seen my eyeliner?"

"Why would [i]I[/i] have seen your eyeliner?" The blonde male replied from the sofa, looking over the back of it to watch Sya run back and forth from her duffle bag to the bathroom and back. Just then, Brooke walked by with one of her pads of paper, a peculiar looking drawing device in her hand. It almost looked like…Nah…It couldn't be.

"I'm gonna kill whoever stole it!" Sya yelled, obviously tired from the long trip to Japan from Russia.

Brooke moved into the small space herself and Sya shared. "Hey, Sy, look at this cool new pencil I found in my bag!"

Spencer cringed from where he sat on the couch. He stood and slipped out of the door, walking out into the hall quietly.

He would [i]not[/i] be the mediator of this one…Brooke would have to hold her own.

Spencer could only pray that Sya didn't keep her promises.


	6. Burn

Sya stirred the pot of pasta steadily, staring out the little window of the kitchenette. She moved the wooden spoon back and forth lazily, thinking about what things used to be like, and how the injuries had lessened. In fact, there hadn't been anything serious in awhile aside from cuts and scrapes, and most of those had been on Brooke.

She glanced over at the other burner, holding her hand over it to check the heat before she moved to get a skillet to put over it. Before she could, however, Tala entered the kitchen and grinned at her.

"Well, hello there. Need some company while making dinner?" he asked, that crooked smile winding its way across his face as he set his hand on the unused burner, leaning against the stove.

Sya froze, eyes wide as Tala registered the searing heat to the palm of his hand. He pulled it away, waving it around while Sya attempted to get it under running water.

Needless to say, Tala went to the hospital that night.


	7. Homecoming

Kai stared out the large picture window at the front of the abbey. It was a bittersweet homecoming for him in the end, and nothing like he had expected. Sure…he didn't think that his former team would welcome him back with open arms after the stunt he'd pulled in the Russian leg of the tournament two years ago, but he didn't expect the pure hate that had accompanied his arrival.

He sighed, letting his eyes slip closed as he tilted his head downwards, lips moving in a silent prayer that things would get better. Did he believe in a God…no…not really, but pretending there was one helped him get through the rough patches sometimes. This time, however, it wasn't helping to calm his wounded spirit, and his words felt like they were being swept away just like the Russian snow in the wind outside.

Maybe he really didn't belong here….


	8. No Way Out

Ian's eyes darted back and forth along the hallways as he moved crouched low to the wall as if it would keep the guard's attention off of him. He didn't want to be by himself tonight…not after what had happened to that kid earlier today. Boris had just…killed him right on stage in full view of everyone.

His legs shook, but he willed himself to keep moving.

'Only a few more turns' he thought to himself. 'Keep going…she won't say no…'

Ian turned the last few corners and he was on the home stretch. The anxiety was building, and the air seemed to be thick around him. He pushed Sya's door open and then closed it quietly, breathing out a sigh of relief.

However, the relief seemed to come too soon, because when he opened his eyes, it wasn't Sya that was looking down at him with her gentle eyes, it was a guard.

Ian back up against the door, trying to push it open only to find it locked.

He was trapped like a snake in the corner.

And this time, there was no way out.


	9. Not Morning People

The smell of coffee permeated the air and Brooke groaned before rolling over. She yanked the blankets over her head and closed her eyes tightly. She did not want to wake up and go train some more under Tala's ruthless regime, but she also knew better than to be late. That would only mean more work for her.

She moved to get up, only to feel arms tighten around her waist. She reached down to try to pry Bryan's fingers away so she could at least attempt to seem alive that morning.

"Don't move and look across the room," Bryan murmured, a light laugh escaping him and winding its way around Brooke's ear.

She did just that, peeking out from under the blankets to see their team captain snoozing away on the other side of the room in Sya's bed. She was gone, but he slept on.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who hates the mornings."


	10. Overwhelmed

Brooke ran her fingers through her short hair, her map rolled out in front of her as she attempted to figure out the best escape route. Why was she the one in charge of this, anyway? Was it because she was the only one who was willing to go even remotely far from where her cell was?

She heaved a sigh, twirling the pencil in her fingers as she glanced back at her locked door. The pressure of trying to do this and not get caught was amazingly huge, and she wanted to be able to save everyone…to be the hero for once.

However, how was she supposed to do that on her own?

Well, she wasn't on her own, really, she had the others, but they couldn't help her do this. She wouldn't put them at risk or put anymore than was already there on their shoulders.

"You alright down there?" Bryan's groggy voice came from where he had been sleeping on her bed.

"Yeah…fine, just working on this again," She lied, turning her head back to the map.

'No…I'm not fine…I'm overwhelmed' she thought to herself.

And then she rolled the map up to look at later.


	11. Reason to Live

[i] drip drip drip[/i]

Brooke shuffled down the hall, shirt torn in random places from the past five hours in the labs. The same could be said about her pants, and the pain was beginning to get unbearable. She leaned over to the side suddenly, retching. Her legs shook from the trauma, trying to ignore the fact that she was bleeding everywhere.

She fell to her knees, not bothering to let out a pained cry as they hit the hard, stone floors of the abbey. Being cut up and prodded and electrocuted was awful, and she didn't know just how much more she could take…she'd already lost so much blood…was it really possible for her to even continue on? Was there anything left to live for?

Of course there was…there was Sya…and Bryan…and even Tala and Spencer and Ian.

Brooke's head hung low for a long moment, staring down at the floor before she pulled herself up with great effort and continued on. It was hard now, yes. However, their love was the only thing keeping her alive…

It was always worth it in the end.


	12. The World Must Hate Me

Ugh. Buses were definitely not the way to travel…especially if you had been flying for the past twelve hours and had spent about three hours worth of flight delays stuck in the airports. At least things were quiet now, even if he was the only one awake at the moment.

No matter how hard he tried, sleeping was almost never an option when Boris was in such close range. The others might have felt okay sleeping in close confines with the man that made their lives a living hell, but Bryan was so much smarter than that.

Well…that and he had severe insomnia that kept him from sleeping [i]anyway[/i].

He looked over at Brooke, who was nestled in her chair, practically tied up in her own blanket. He smiled in amusement and reached out to pull her against his chest. She stirred for less than three seconds, but settled down again soon after that.

Bryan closed his eyes to at least try to get some sleep, close to drifting off.

The lights overhead came on as the bus stopped, the driver announcing their arrival, and everyone began to stretch and yawn.

Damn…God must have hated him.


	13. What He Really Deserves

Brooke growled low in her throat, eyes narrowed at the man responsible for making Sya's life a living hell. He made her life a living hell, too, sure, but she wasn't the one who was raped. She wasn't the one who went through that same pain every day.

Her eyes flashed as her fists clenched in fury. Not even the sight of Boris being dragged off to jail was enough. It would never be enough.

"Death! That's what he deserves!" Brooke yelled, cradling Sya's broken body in her arms now.

The police did nothing, though, to respond to her form of judgment. They had already found themselves a pedophile, and he was going to jail for the rape of a young woman who wasn't of consenting age. They simply continued on as if they hadn't heard.

Brooke's nostrils flared as she was ignored, gripping Sya's form closer to herself as she crouched there on the ground. She normally didn't get this angry.

Bur things were different when Boris had almost killed her best friend.

Anger was the only thing she could feel.


End file.
